


Nonexistent Sexual Tension

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Drabbles & Double-Drabbles [146]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, In Denial, M/M, fighting as flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 22:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13961187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: Fushimi was surrounded by idiots.





	Nonexistent Sexual Tension

Fushimi was surrounded by idiots.

"I'm not in love with Yata Misaki," he stated, enunciating each word carefully for the two clan members exchanging glances in front of his desk. "I'm not flirting with Yata Misaki."

They _had_ been joking about cutting the sexual tension with a knife, literally, and if there was a worse pun to use, Fushimi didn't want to know, but it was a fact of life that Misaki was physically incapable of experiencing sexual tension without blushing, running into a wall, or falling on his face.

They looked unconvinced. He thought he was getting a headache.


End file.
